Taking A Chance
by torahime
Summary: He had loved her ever since he saw her.7 months passed,and the more time he spent with her,the more he wanted her.Was is finally time to take a chance and confess his feelings?Would she feel the same way? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Today?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH or any of its characters. If I did you would see Shuhei a whole lot more

_**For better understanding**_: My OC, DJ, was brought to the Soul Society seven months ago by Renji. Shuhei fell in love with her from the second he saw her, but she was dating Renji. But she spent all of her time with Shuhei cuz she hated the academy so Shuhei agreed to train her and in no time she became the lieutenant of squad 13. So the two became very close friends. But Shuhei wants to be more than friends, but he's just way too scared to say anything cuz he thinks she doesn't feel the same way about him.

And now for the story!!

**Chapter 1 **

Shuhei lay quietly in his bed, thinking of her. Only her. Renji had brought her to the Soul Society 7 months ago. And he had been with her everyday, every second. He loved her, but he was just too scared to say anything. A girl like her would never fall for a guy like him, and he knew it. Still, maybe he should take a chance just once. If she rejected him, at least he would know how she really felt, and then again, there was always that chance she would say yes. He had made up his mind. It was time he confessed his feelings to her. No interruptions. No hesitation. He loved her and he wanted her to know it.

After making his decision Shuhei rolled out of bed. His bare feet gently touched the cold wooden floor beneath him. He stretched and yawned, then walked to his bathroom.

He looked in his mirror. He couldn't help but smile at himself. His hair was sticking in every direction possible. He shook his head a picked up a comb and began combing his messy hair. Then after that was done he picked up his toothbrush. He thought of Izuru's words ,"A clean mouth is a happy mouth," of course DJ made fun of Kira for saying that .She always made fun of the poor blonde. She was just naturally vicious. He smiled at the thought of her. He loved to see her smile. She was just so beautiful. He sighed, knowing that he would never get her. He began brushing his teeth to try to forget her face, but her image remained in his mind.

He finished brushing his teeth and filled up a small cup to rinse his mouth out. He had an entire cup of water in his mouth when he looked in his mirror and saw someone behind him in the reflection. This startled him and he spat the water all over his mirror. The person laughed, "That's an interesting way to clean your mirror,"

"DJ! You scared the shit outta me!" he exclaimed. His eyes still wide with fright. She laughed again," I know!! I so totally rule!!"

"Yes…yes you do," he said as he got a towel to wipe his mirror. "How the hell did you get in here again?! All of my doors were looked!"

"But not all your windows were," she said smiling.

"Thank you for telling me that. I'll be sure to lock them next time. Did you sleep here again last night?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I stayed at Juju's last night."

"Oh…well his house Is so small. You know you're welcome here anytime," he said. She smiled contently," thanks Shuhei…hey…I was wondering…'she started nervously.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well…It's my day off…and yours as well…and I was wondering…If you would like to…spend the day with me?" she finished

"But don't you have a date with Renji?"

"Shuhei, it's 10 a.m and I broke up with Renji yesterday," she said smiling.

"You…you did?!" he asked with excitement," but, but why?!"

"I figured dating him for seven months was enough…And besides…He treated me wrong…And …"She twiddled her thumbs nervously," I…I like someone else…I love…someone else…"She said blushing. That was rare of her to blush. But it was cute when she did. "Really? And who might this extremely fortunate guy be?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," She sang and smiled.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope!"

"Oh! Well! He stuck his tongue out at her and smiled.

"So…you wanna spend the day with me or not..?" she asked again, changing the subject. He smiled. "DJ, how could I possibly turn you down? I would love to spend the day with you!" he replied. Immediately she looked at him and smiled,"Really?! Oh!! Arigato! Arigato!" She hugged him. He blushed when he felt her breast pressing into his chest. "Meet me at the cafeteria in an hour for lunch!" she said then ran off. He heard his door shut, and he knew she was out of his house, but it felt like she had left out of his life. He always felt some what depressed when she wasn't near. He just wanted to always be with her. But now he had a chance! He was spending the entire day with her! He could tell her how he felt now!.. And maybe she would feel the same way…and maybe…they could finally be together…

OK! End of chapter1!! Other chapters comin' soon!! I promise they'll be better than the first one!! Do ya guys think he'll ask her out?? You'll fin out at the end of the story!!

(If you have any questions feel free to ask. And If you wanna know what DJ looks like just go to or and type in DJ. You should find her. And if not let me know and I'll e-mail you a pic of her)

**PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY!!**


	2. Awkward Lunch

Ok

**Ok! Next chapter!! Please read, review and enjoy!! And I still don't own bleach! :P**

**Chapter 2**

The cafeteria was crowded, but it was easy for Shuhei to find her. She really stands out with her shihaksho. She showed more of her skin out of all the soul reapers. He felt happy to see her again. It felt like he hadn't seen her in a thousand years instead of one hour. Slowly, he made his way up to her. She was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed, but she opened them as soon as she sensed his presence. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and could tell that she was happy today. Usually you could see pain and sorrow as well as some suffering in her eyes, but she had been happier lately, and today especially.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked with a smile.

"Ready when you are," he replied smiling back.

"Great! Then lets go!" she took his hand and led him to what was pretty much a buffet table. She picked up a plate and began selecting all the junk food. Sweet rolls were always her main dish. At least she got some sushi and ramen, but very little. She had at least 7 sweet rolls and 10 sticks of pocky. She chose many other desserts and sweets as well. Soon her plate was overflowing with sweets. Somewhere under all those sweets was a bowl of ramen and a few pieces of sushi, but no telling where. He smiled. That was just DJ for ya. He shook his head and selected two sweet rolls. She always stole one from him. The girl was just obsessed with sweet rolls. But what amazed him most was how she had a body like she did for eating practically nothing but junk food. It was just unnatural!

After making his final selection of food he joined DJ at a table for two. She looked at his plate," You are so boring Hisagi! I mean fish, ramen, crab, lobster, sushi, bread?! Where are the sweets?! At least you got one sweet roll!" she said when she finished slurping up ramen noodles.

"I have two," Right as he said that she snatched one of the sweet rolls off his plate" Now you only have one." She smiled and took a bite out of the stolen sweet roll. He stuck his tongue out at her. For a few moments they ate in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the murmur of the other shinigami and crunching and slurping. He could tell her attention was on something though. She had a curious look on her face," You know Hisagi, I winder about that tattoo of yours." She took a sip of her drink." I know what it means!" she said. He blushed and covered his tattoo with one of his hands.

"And now for the question of the century; Have you ever done one of those?" she asked, pointing her chopsticks at his tattoo.

"What?! No!!"

"Are you really still a virgin?!"

"….Yes….I told you before!" he replied shyly. She couldn't help but smile. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's just funny because I never thought you'd still be a virgin with a tattoo like that!...And not to mention your looks…"

"What about my looks?"

"Uhh…Nothing!" She hadn't meant to say anything about his looks out loud.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he said. She blushed and began stuffing her mouth to avoid saying anything. For another while they ate in silence.

"…So how about you DJ… did you and Renji ever-"she cut him off.

"We almost, but no…And I'm glad we didn't…I want my first time to be with someone I love…And I don't love Renji… Um...I'm done with lunch. You?" she asked to change the subject to something more comfortable.

"Uh… yea sure! So what you wanna do now?"

"Can we go to the lake!?" She asked smiling. He smiled back," Sure. We can go to the lake."

"Race ya there!" She exclaimed and jumped up and took off running.

"Cheater!" Hisagi yelled and ran after her.

I hope you liked this chapter. It may've been a bit boring so sorry. The next chapter is really interesting! So please review!! PLZ!!


	3. Splish Splash: Fun at the Lake

OK! 3rd chapter!!!

* * *

It wasn't long before the two reached the lake. DJ had won, and now, she was sitting by the calm water's cool edge, looking out into the afternoon horizon.

Shuhei sat to join her. He enjoyed moments like these. The moments they could spend time together; Just them. He looked at her. She was smiling, but her eyes weren't on him. Then, she fell back, lying gently against the cool grass that surrounded her body.

She sighed," Shuhei, isn't the day beautiful?" her eyes were focusing on the clouds, but he kept his eyes on her," Yea. Beautiful," he replied, meaning she was beautiful; she didn't realize.

"Lunch was great. Thanks for treating me. I owe you so much,"

"You owe me nothing, DJ. Your company is more than enough." This caused her eyes to flicker to him, but then straight back to the sky," You're a great friend…" he added," But I was kinda hoping that…Well, that we could-"he paused. She had set up and was removing her top. "Umm, DJ…What are you-"

"'Bout to take a swim," she replied smiling," Join me?" she whirled her top around her arm just to toss it to the side and remove her pants and then take the ponytail out of her long, black hair.

"Uhhh…Sure!" he began removing his clothing as well; leaving his loincloth on as she had left her bra and thong on.

DJ slowly began to wade into the water, turning her head to make sure her crush was following; which he was and she smiled. Then she disappeared under the water. He searched eagerly, trying to see her figure through the water. Once he found her he planned to pounce. He was always playful around her as she was. Then he felt her hand wrap around his ankle. He went under the water quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He quickly brought her up from under the water. She was screaming and laughing; just being playful. Then she struggled to get away from his grip. With her skin being so slippery, it took no time at all. Then she was on the other side of the lake. He shook his head. He would never understand her. He just swam after her. He wanted this day to just last forever…

He frowned as he saw the sun falling behind the trees. They had spent the entire day at this lake; playing and acting like children, but he was certain nothing could be more fun…except playing like adults…He bad wanted to. But he knew they were no more than just friends and never would be more. She didn't have the feelings for him that he had for her. He felt more depressed every second he watched her beautiful body glide through the water. She was just so graceful, flawless, not to mention beautiful.

"I'm gonna get out. K, Shuhei?" she said interrupting his thoughts. He grinned; he didn't want the fun to end just yet.

"Not yet," he gripped the back of her bra. She turned and smiled," Shuhei!"

"What?" he teased.

"Let go!"

"Or what?" She didn't reply but smile. Then she began to jerk her body forward so maybe he would lose his grip and she would be free. After a few moments of struggling, she realized it was no use," I'm gonna take my top off if you don't let go," she warned.

"You wouldn't dare." He tightened his grip.

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea!"

She grinned and slid out of the top and was immediately under the water,"DJ!"

Then he heard a splash behind him and felt her arms wrap around his neck and her large breast press into the bare skin of his back; he liked this feeling, her bare skin to his bare skin.

She playfully laughed then put her lips to his ear,"Stop blushing," she whispered. He gulped with embarrassment. Again she playfully laughed. Then she snatched the bra that was still in his hand," I'll take that," he knew she was smiling.

"That's better," she waded in front of him, her top was back on," C'mon. Let's get out. The sun's almost done for the day,' she began wading towards the bank of the lake.

"I had fun today," she said as the two sauntered beside each other. Night had already fallen, but it didn't matter. She looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Glad ya did. Maybe we can spend another entire day together, but unfortunately neither of us have the day off tomorrow,"

"Unfortunately."

"So you staying the night with me again?" he prayed the answer would be yes.

"Naw. I promised Juju I'd stay with him tonight. This is where I turn," she looked toward a path that lead to the squad 13 barracks.

"Oh…Ok," he tried to hide his disappointment," See ya tomorrow then,"

"See ya," were the words she said before disappearing out of sight and into the darkness.

He sighed.

How many morning had he said "Today's the day I ask her out!" or "Today's the day we'll be together!"? He only wished he could bring himself to ask her out. What was he afraid of anyway? Rejection? That she would like someone else? That she would laugh at him? Maybe it was all of those things. But he couldn't think about them. Tomorrow, he was sure, would be the day…

* * *

Sorry this sucked! And sorry it took so long to get this chapter! More chapters coming soon!

P.S If you want to see what DJ looks like visit .com/


End file.
